


Day 072

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [72]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 072

Wynne and Shale spent the rest of the day exploring the sights of Kirkwall. The city, for all its faults, had its beauties. The late viscount had loved gardens and the city had plenty of public green spaces. Many of the nobles kept private gardens as well but Wynne would have needed to be invited to one of those. She did make a stop and donation at the Chantry. Grand Cleric Elthina was perfectly polite, but Wynne sensed that her presence in the chantry was not entirely welcome.

The sun had only just set when she and Shale left the Gallows for the last time. They had not had time to talk privately since listening to Huon’s lecture but there was only possibility that had not been discussed. The spirit of Faith that resided within Wynne came willingly and Wynne had accepted willingly. None of the records of failed attempts to craft a golem using spirits had mentioned gaining consent from the spirits. If there was a way to craft a stone soldier without sacrificing a living being that was likely how to do it.

When they reached a small dock that connected the Gallows to the rest of Kirkwall, one of the templars took herposessions to stow for the journey. Wynne didn’t have time to consider the oddity of that before two more templars grabbed her and flung her onto the boat and cast off before she could even scream for help.

Shale had lagged behind to observe the statues but came running now at top speed. The templars paddled the boat furiously gaining as much distance as possible before the golem reached the edge of the water. Shale was not built for jumping but gave it a valiant effort anyway. The massive golem splashed into the water just behind the boat and dropped to the bottom of the harbor. The resulting wave rocked the boat and one of the templars was thrown overboard, her armor pulling her under the waters to what could only be her death.

There were three templars left on the boat, two of them grabbed Wynne by the arms, enveloping her in a field of energy that prevented him from accessing her magic.

The third templar produced a brazer and a brand from inside a barrel. They had, it seemed, been preparing for her arrival for some time.

“We don’t care whether or not you were sent by the wardens,” he said. “Your research is dangerous and we can’t let it continue. There is only one punishment fitting your crimes. As a member of the templar order I sentence you to tranquility.”

With that, the templar pressed the brand to Wynne’s forehead and the blinding pain drove out all awareness for a few moments. When she came to, Wynne was still on the boat with the templars. 

They were no longer dampening her magic, they didn’t think they needed to, but they did have their swords at the ready.

Wynne didn’t feel like giving them time to realize their mistake. Her connection to the spirit of Faith shielded her from their ritual, one of the many benefits to sharing a body with a spirit. First she encased herself in stone armor. One of the templars reacted faster then the others and swung his sword but it deflected harmlessly off the stone. She sent a mass of stone shooting out of her hands and into the man, knocking him out of the boat where his armor consigned him to the deep.

“Impossible,” Stammered the the lead templar. He was still holding the brand. Wynne encased the man in ice, the metal plated of his male amplifying the effect.

The sudden impact was startling. Wynne looked down to see a blade sticking through her chest. The last templar had managed to get through her armor. She would have been impressed were she not about to die. Well, she refused to go quietly. She fired another stone projectile, straight down into the boat splintering it to pieces. The last of the templars were sucked below and Wynne almost followed. She called on her magic to heal her but she only had enough energy to stop the bleeding. She dipped below the waves, exhausted by the fight.

She was almost at the far side of the harbor and tried her best to swim the rest of the distance. Her robes were waterlogged and dragging her down so she shrugged out of them. 

By the time she had reached the docks she found she lacked the energy to pull herself up and out of the water. The world started going black and she drifted into unconsciousness. The last thing she felt was a great stone hand pushing her up from below.


End file.
